Pranks and Mishaps
by KentouKurige
Summary: Rated for nudity and blood! Though none of it is too bad or explicit! Not yaoi, though you can pretend it is if you want. Just like the title says, Duo has some fun, but things don't exactly turn out the way he planned... Enjoy!


_Shouri: Hiya! I always wanted to write a whole bunch of little shorts about various accidents and pranks among the Gundam boys, so here it is! It may take me a while to get each chapter out, but the chapters themselves will be self-contained one-shots. (**reaches down and shoves Wufei and her small black cat back under her dorm bed as her roommate walks by**) I hope you guys like! _**  
**

**Pranks and Mishaps: Snippet 1**

**Er... Oops? **

Duo snickered silently as he slowly inched the door to Wufei's room open. The Chinese pilot within stirs slightly, but doesn't rouse. 

'Heh… Wufei sleeps like a rock!' Duo thinks merrily as he edges in, his hands wrapped tightly around a jar. The moon shines down on Wufei's face as the teenager sleeps on.

The door snicks shut behind Duo, blocking the room from view.

* * *

About an hour passes. Duo slips back out the door, sniggering helplessly as he scampers with the silent grace of a street rat, back down the hall and into his own room. Cobalt eyes shine brightly in the dark as Duo climbs under his blankets and settles down to get some sleep before the messy storm that will come in the morning. 

The small cabin is suddenly filled with a high pitched, though not loud, shrieking noise. Heero comes slamming into Duo's room, grabbing the braided pilot and pulling him out of bed when his reaction time is too slow.

"What the heck is that noise!" Duo grumbles, taking the hint from the backpack strapped to Heero's back and grabbing his own bag. Heero grunts as he peers suspiciously out the window from around the frame.

"Perimeter Alarm… don't turn on the lights." Heero murmurs.

"Is it Oz?" Duo whispers back, dropping into a crouch and darting to his partner's side.

"Hai. Leos and Aries, mostly. No ground troops, we can slip through." Heero nods as if something he sees is moderately pleasing. "Out the window, let's go…" He grabs Duo and moves to boost him through.

"Wait! What about the guys?" Duo quietly yelps.

"Don't worry! 05 and 03 know the alarm. I saw 03 taking 04 out the back as I came in here, 05 was likely first away. We meet at the emergency rendezvous! Take the dry wash!" Heero growls as he practically throws Duo out the window.

Duo muffles his yelp as he flies through the air, missing the bushes below his window and falling into a crouch in front of them. His excellent night-vision scans the area before he takes off across the brush filled yard and disappears between the trees.

Seconds later a second shape leaps over the rhododendron bush and takes off in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later several mobile suits land noisily about the little cabin. Nothing moves, and a few pilots emerge from their suits and approach the dark building, guns readied.

* * *

Duo grumbles sleepily as he wrestles his way through a thorn bush. Ahead of him, the fading darkness is broken by the sparkles of moonlight off of the water of the lake. Soft voices whisper, only to break off just as he catches them. 

"Identify." A voice whispers hoarsely from the dark. Duo holds still with a grin.

"02. Graveyard Shift." Duo chirps, dropping the code for a clean escape.

"Duo!" Quatre suddenly appears as Trowa turns on a light. The blonde nearly barrels Heero over in his eagerness to reach the brunette. "You're okay! Have you seen Wufei!" Quatre hugs him frantically. Duo freezes.

"No, he shoulda gotten here before me, ne? I mean… OH NO!" Duo yelps in a panic as he turns and tries to run back the way he came, hand going for his gun. Heero and Quatre grab him.

"Duo! What's wrong?" Heero growls as Duo struggles.

"Wu! We left him! Oh Lord… I forgot I…" Duo wails unhappily as he struggles, but everything goes still as a gravelly and much annoyed voice breaks the darkness.

"You forgot what, Maxwell?" the rough tenor murmurs with a disturbingly calm tone. The others turn, relief flashing on Quatre's face, shock and nervous fear on Duo's, though the relief is there too if you can see past the other emotions.

"You forgot that you GLUED ME TO MY BED!" Wufei roars, stalking forward with his gun in one hand and his katana clutched menacingly in the other. Everyone gapes in shock as they are born down on by an irate, and very naked Chinese pilot. Duo yelps as if he has seen his own death and hides behind Heero.

"WU! It was an accident! I didn't know the safe house was going to be found!" Duo wails as he runs from Wufei. Wufei stands just at the edge of their light, muscles so tight they are shaking. His black eyes flash. Quatre gasps as he notices the drying blood smeared liberally over Wufei's muscled frame.

"Wufei! You're bleeding!" The blonde starts forward, only to have Wufei back away with a strange look on his face.

"Most of it isn't mine! I'm fine; I got scratched up by the thorn bushes. I had to take the ridge to make it here…" Wufei's voice is strangled a bit. Duo only now notices that Wufei's face is flushed a furious pink.

'Oh damn! That's why he's so mad… I embarrassed him!' Gulping the braided pilot rips into his bag and holds out his spare pair of pants. Wufei snatches them, visibly relaxing as he steps into them, covering his nakedness. Heero grunts.

"I'm really sorry, Wufei. I promise I'll never play a prank on you again!" Duo whimpers as onyx eyes pin on him with an unreadable gaze. Now that the Chinese pilot no longer looks as if he is seconds away from murdering Duo, Trowa and Quatre go back to setting up the camouflage net over their little hollow. Heero grunts and disappears into the darkness, going to retrieve their transportation so that they may vacate the area. Wufei snorts as Trowa holds the edge of the net up so that Quatre may climb under.

"Not likely Maxwell. Just refrain from playing pranks that could provide hampering in the case of another emergency, okay?" Wufei states nasally, face totally straight as Duo gapes at him. With another snort and a nearly invisible smirk, Wufei turns to join Trowa and Quatre under the net. Duo stares after him, mouth open.

'Hah! I knew he didn't hate my pranks as much as he always pretends too!' Duo breaks out in a grin and laughs breathlessly before he joins the others as well.

After much wriggling and shifting to get comfortable, the four teens settle down in relative comfort and attempt to get a little more sleep. Wufei volunteers to stay up and monitor the computer which is tracking several small cameras around their location. As Quatre and Trowa drift off, cuddled together like two birds in a nest, Duo peers through the gloom at his grumpy, half-dressed friend.

"Hey 'Fei? I really am sorry…" Duo murmurs. Wufei cuts him off with a snort.

"Maxwell, I know." Wufei turns his head to check on the inert state of their comrades before continuing with a smirk. "In fact, if the raid had not occurred, I probably would have been mildly amused by the whole bed affair. Not to say I wouldn't have attempted to thrash you for it. I am more annoyed by the fact that I had to fight my way out of the safe house in the buff…" He shudders expressively.

"Er… yeah… I figured as much." Duo peers at him through his lowered eyelashes. Wufei scowls.

"Oh stop looking like I kicked your puppy. I'm not really mad anymore. But you are luckier than Heero that no one who would recognize me was in that raid. If someone I knew, or a woman, saw me, I would have had killed you." Wufei growls.

Duo laughs in relief, before shifting down to use Wufei's thigh as pillow.

* * *

"Mr. Treize, the raiding party has just sent back their report sir. While they did fail to capture or eliminate any of the pilots, they did… detain… one long enough for one of the Leos to… well… to record enough to… identify the… the pilot." Une stammers. Treize looks at her with his brow wrinkling in mild concern. His aide is stuttering and fidgeting in a most uncharacteristic way. 

"Excellent, Lady. I would like to see the footage. Was the pilot identified yet?" He asks mildly, sipping his tea as Lady Une fumbles a disk into his computer. He looks at her speculatively. Her cheeks are tinged a rosy pink. He nods to her as she manages to insert the disk and rises.

"Thank you Lady. I think it would be wise if you retired for the evening, you seem a little flushed…" Treize murmurs. Lady Une's eyes widen and she stammers helplessly for a few moments.

"No!... I mean… it's just…" Une gulps and regains her composure. "Yes, Lord Treize." She bows and exits with somewhat indecent haste. Treize scowls in worry. With one hand he manipulates the mouse to open the file on the disk Lady Une had provided, he brings his tea to his lips with his other.

'I really must have the medical staff inquire after her level of health…' he thinks distractedly, turning to gaze at the screen, scanning through the written report.

'… deserted… located… single bag of clothing acquired… four beds disturbed… one coated with…. GLUE? Well, that is an anomaly… casualties: 5 dead, 7 wounded…'

Treize scowls slightly at the list of dead and wounded. With a detached air he clicks on the video link, tilting his head back to drink the last of his tea. Cornflower eyes shift to the grainy image, obviously taken from the cockpit of a mobile suit, and widen.

With a loud choking snort, Treize sprays his tea all over his computer in shock.

'WHAT ON EARTH! Chang Wufei!' Treize stares incredulously as his men come stumbling out the door way, fighting desperately against a familiar Chinese warrior, and falling to his furious blows as the teenager spins and leaps, slashes and shoots… totally in the nude.

Treize wipes his mouth, still staring, then leans back with a thud and presses the heels of his hands to his eyes.

'I don't want to know… I severely doubt I want to know…' With a sigh, and a faint, amused smile, Treize ejects the disk and secrets it away in his desk.

'There's really no need to share this with the heads of Romefeller…. Dear Lord, no, I'm sure they have absolutely no interest in this little… training exercise.' With harried thoughts, Treize locks his desk and pushes away.

'And on that note, I am heading to bed. One more surprise like that, and _I_ shall need to visit the hospital wing…' Treize peers out the Victorian picture window with a wistful look of amusement on his tired face.

_Shouri: Well? What do ya think? Any good? Review and let me know so the next one will be better! Tankiwa! Ja ne!  
_


End file.
